Home for a Night
by MrMsMingus
Summary: The CIA gives Arthur 12 hours before letting the feds take him into custody. Told mostly from Joan's point of view when he comes home for the evening. Happens about one month after "Annie is Dead" I do not own these characters.


Joan dragged her exhausted 6 month pregnant self up to the bedroom. Today was the first day she was back at work in the CIA. After a month of investigations and senate hearings and polygraphs, they finally let her back in the building. Her office was much smaller than the one she was kicked out of last month. Part of Joan was embarrassed and angered by it. The fact she reported to Calder, Annie's killer made her even more bitter about the situation. But mostly she was just happy to have something to do. It took her mind off of Arthur and kept her from thinking about Annie. Except for when she saw Auggie. He was so quiet and heavy lately. Like he had a heavy weight on him. Grief over Annie's loss had taken a strange toll on him.

She flopped onto the bed and kicked off her heels. It was only 6o'clock but she felt like it was 10pm. Sighing and rubbing her swelling belly, Joan reminded herself she had 3 months left and it was only going to get harder. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. But she couldn't stop thinking about Arthur. Bianca called the day before to tell her he would be in prison until the hearing was over. They were supposed to transport him out of the CIA black site and into federal prison today. Silent tears started to fall again. Dumb hormones Joan thought.

A few moments later Joan heard the front door open. Maybe she was dreaming. Nobody should be here she thought to herself. The footsteps moved almost silently down the hall towards the stairs. She opened her eyes fully alert. Sitting up, Joan quietly reached for the handgun Arthur insisted she keep in the nightstand. The footsteps were right outside the door. Joan pointed the glock at the doorway suppressing panic and fear. The door creaked open, her hand over the trigger.

"Whoa Joan, it's me" Arthurs voice broke the tense silence.

Joan gasped and put the gun down and tried to catch her breath. She slid off the bed and ran into his arms.

"Arthur" she moaned as he embraced her.

"Oh, Joan" he breathed as he brushed a trail of kisses down her neck.

Their hormones took over as Arthur swept her up into his arms, gently laying her on the bed before proceeding to remove their clothes and explore her growing belly. He couldn't believe how much her body had changed in just a few short weeks.

When it was over they laid snuggled under the sheets. Their breathing slowing down as they soaked in the moment.

Breaking the intoxicating silence between them, Joan asked, "I thought you would be in prison already?"

Arthur sighed deeply and propped himself up on his elbow beside his wife. Not sure how to break the news to her, he went with blunt and to the point, that's usually the way she preferred it.

"The CIA gave me 12 hours to come home and get things in order before the feds arrest me tomorrow for treason, aiding and abetting a terrorist, and money laundering."

Joan felt tears welling up in her eyes.

He was leaving again.

Arthur pulled her closer, "It is going to be okay" he whispered, "we have a plan" he said as he rubbed her back trying to re-assure her. Joan relaxed and pulled away to look him in the eye.

"Well, at least we can be together tonight" she said weakly.

Arthur smiled sympathetically at his pregnant wife.

Joan grinned and grabbed his hand, "Do you want to feel your son kick?"

Arthurs eyes lit up as she placed his hand on her belly. Feeling his son moving inside, Arthur chuckled with amazement and felt tears of joy falling down his face. Joan's free hand wiped them away.

Arthur leaned over Joan's belly, he kissed it and whispered, "Your momma loves you so much little man, and so does your dad."

Meeting Joan's eyes again he caught a glimmer of a smile.

As he sat up and pulled Joan close, she pushed all the thoughts of what tomorrow was going to bring out of her mind and let herself get lost in the moment. Arthur embraced her with one arm and their son with the other. Joan intertwined her fingers with his hand that rested on her belly, and the three of them enjoyed Arthurs evening home, hoping it wouldn't be their last.


End file.
